Jacob Portman
'' Jacob Portman is the protagonist and narrator of the Peculiar Children series, and has the ability to see, talk to, and control hollowgasts. He is the grandson of Abraham Portman who possesses the same power, and is the only child of coerlfolc Maryann and Franklin Portman . Biography Early Life Jacob Portman grew up listening to his grandfather's stories of his life in Wales. He used to want to be an explorer until his mother told him that everything had already been discovered in the world. He grew up in a rich household in Englewood, Florida, and was to become the heir to Smart Aid, his uncles' drug store. He worked as an employee in one of the smaller branches and did everything he could to get out, but failed to do so because of his uncles' high positions. Despite his father's beliefs, Jacob wasn't very popular in school and got picked on often until he met his best and only friend Ricky Pickering, who acted as a bodyguard in exchange for Jacob tutoring him. Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children The story starts with Jacob stacking adult diapers at Smart Aid, a family owned business that he unwilling works at. He is excused when he receives a phone call from Grandpa Portman. Jacob listens as his Grandpa desperately asks him where the key is for his weapons safe, which Jacob denies knowing about. Grandpa Portman continues to warn Jacob that the "monsters" (hollowgasts) are after him. Jacob discovered the home in the time loop in chapter 5, but he spent much time there since he did have to go to and from from the time loop to our time. Jacob also goes to the time loop everyday to see the children, Emma, and spends all his day there and be back by dinner to find his father drunk and sad. Hollow City In Hollow City, Jacob discovers he can talk to hollows, and controls one, and forces one to bow to him. Throughout the novel, he tends to doubt himself and his leadership skills. His relationship with Emma is doubted frequently by him. Peculiarity Jacob has the ability to see hollowgasts, which are normally invisible except their shadows to everyone else. Miss Peregrine and the children treasure Jacob for this, which is one of the reasons they want him to stay after they discover that a wight is outside of the loop. In Hollow City, Jacob discovers that along with seeing hollowgasts, he can also talk to and control them. Physical Appearance Jacob is described by Emma to resemble his grandfather, who was very handsome supposedly. Relationships Abraham Portman Abraham is Jacob's grandfather and the father of Franklin Portman. However, Abraham has been more present in Jacob's life than in Franklin's. The two are also closer, and he refers to Jacob as "Yakob" which is the Russian/Hebrew version of the name Jacob. During his childhood, Abraham (called Grandpa Portman by Jacob) would often tell him stories about his childhood on Miss Peregrine's Island. Franklin Portman Franklin is Jacob's father and Abraham's son, who brings him on the journey to Cairnholm. Maryann Portman Ricky Pickering Ricky is Jacob's only friend, who protects Jacob from violent bullies at school In one of the visions the hollow shows Jacob, Ricky stands over Jacob's dead body, smoking and indifferent, his hair dressed for the occasion, and asks if he can have Jacob's things. Emma Bloom Emma Bloom is a peculiar child he meets and reminds Emma of his grandfather Abraham Portman. Emma is one of the peculiar children Jacob meets during the book when he enters the loop and is transported back to Sep. 3, 1940. Emma is initially curious and suspicious about who he is or what he is (her first impression is that Jacob is either a wight or a hollowghast). Later on, she becomes great friends with him and flirtatious; Jacob becomes her love interest. On page 273, Jacob discovers Emma's diary in her room and opens it. He discovers pictures and letters with his grandfather and Emma, including one letter sent by Emma in which she kisses the letter and asks why Abe hasn't written in a long time (pictured). From pg.290, They go swimming and she shows him "flashlight fish" and share a tube to help them breath, then Emma elbows him to go to the surface and then climbs onto the boat. Later Emma and Jacob lean on each others backs and talk as they look at the stars. Jacob thinks it is wrong to flirt back to Emma because she was his grandfathers lover before. So Jacob just before she trys to kiss him brings up "(too be added)" and Emma is shocked and trys hard not to tell him. She finally gives up and goes in for another kiss and they start making out. When Emma backs away his lips follow hers and she says "I have to breathe, dummy". Then on pg. 238, Emma reachs for an apple in a tree, but cannot pick it because she is too short. Jacob helps her "like any true gentleman would", and when she gets it she says "You deserve it" and give him a kiss on the cheek. Jacob's says to her "The apple or the kiss?" and Emma laughs and runs off. On pg.304 Emma and Jacob are moving together for a kiss but the sheep "scream" and the hollowghast comes back. On page 307 after Jacob killed the hollowghast, Emma helped him out of the water and they kissed in the gentle rain. In Hollow City, Emma is so deeply in love with Jacob, she convinces him with harsh words to leave, so he may live out the rest of his life, and Jacob, unaware, is broken-hearted. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Syndrigasti Category:Lead Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Miss Peregrine's Peculiar Children series characters Category:Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children characters Category:Hollow City characters Category:Males Category:Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children residents Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Boys Category:Narrators Category:Characters who have killed Category:Graphic novel characters Category:Characters who can see hollows Category:Major characters Category:Characters with romanic involvments Category:Dynamic characters Category:Pages with empty sections Category:Adolescents